


To be loved

by xfmoon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, The City, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: Introspective tag to the end of 2x11 Stewardess Interruptus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A little Lucifer introspection.  
>  **Spoilers:** For 2x11 Stewardess Interruptus.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own a city, a beach, a ship or the rights to Lucifer.

He absolutely loved the city. The hustle and bustle of it. From the screech of the alley cats, the honking of the polluting sport cars, the people walking all over the place and not in any orderly fashion, to the busy bars, the noisy customers, and the lights that never seemed to be turned off, even in the daytime. He loved it all. The chaos of it. This was his element and he was thriving here.

And that was exactly why he had decided to go to the beach. Not one of the common tourist trap attraction beaches, that felt like the city only with the smell of seaweeds attached to it, this wasn’t one of the most populated ones either. No, this place was quiet even by midday. The few people that were there wandered around lost in their own thoughts and consequently left him alone to his own ponderings too. This place was the precise opposite of the city; calm and peaceful. Just like Chloe. She was beautiful like the ocean, but with the capacity for upheaval. She possessed the surge of waves, and that was what made her a good cop. But under the surface of stormy waters there's always serenity. Chloe was the epitome of that, full of power but born of peace, whereas he was literally the lord of chaos.

And so his ponderings had reached a conclusion, an epiphany really; they would never work out. They were just too different; like the sand and the water, together they formed something beautiful; the beach. They could be near each other separately, but as soon as you tried to mix them together they would be destroyed. The water would dry up on land, and in the ocean the sand would just wash away and disappear.

He had no delusions about himself, he knew who he was. And he had punished plenty of guilty people to see that she, that this person in front of him, was special. She disserved so much better them him, he was nowhere near in her league; with her good and selfless behavior, it was like she was born out of grace.

He was done with proving himself – he hadn’t given up, he had just accepted the reality – all it had shown him anyways was that he wasn't worthy of her. He should just learn to be content with having been touched by her presence.

When she arrived he told her all of this. No sugarcoating, just the truth. Now what baffled him the most after that was that that was all it took for him to win her over. Agreeing with her, seeing himself from her point of view. The fact that when he'd poured out his soul, she still didn't heed his warning, in fact she did the complete opposite of what he had been expecting her too, even though he was probably right about this, this time, just like she had been saying all along, or had she? Did he really understand women as well as he thought? Did he really understand people’s desires? Or had he been reading all of them wrong this whole time? He was so confused.

After a moment the incredulity of the situation evaporated. There was no more sand or water, only the beach and them.

So this was how it felt to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Another one of my ships are sailing, yay!!! :D


End file.
